Boys Don't Cry
by PinkJodz92
Summary: While John and Dean have gone out on a hunting trip, leaving poor Sammy behind, Sam finds it hard battling with his brother's absence and puts himself into serious danger. Who will Save him? Only one person can...Read to find out more! Includes Limp!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sam or Dean Winchester. They both belong to Eric Kripke.  
**Author's Notes:** Right well, this is my third Supernatural fic that I've put on here. I quite like the plot to this fic, so I thought I'd post it because "The Pain Of A Lost Love" is nearly finished.  
This fic will include some limp!Sam so yay:D Anyway, like always, please **read**, **review** and **enjoy**!

* * *

**Boy's Don't Cry**

**Chapter 1**

Five year old Sam stood quietly as he watched his big brother Dean prepare to go out on a hunt with his father, John.

"Dean, how long are you going to be?" He asked in his little, quiet voice.

"I don't know Sammy, sorry. I won't be long thou."

"Oh." Sam lowered his head slightly, pouting his chubby red rosy cheeks in the process as Dean looked at him.

"What's up Sammy? Aren't you feeling too good?"

"I'm fine Dean." Sam smiled weakly before going to find his father.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Daddy."

"Yes Sam?"

"Can I come with you and Dean tonight on the hunt. I don't really like staying with Bobby."

"I'm sorry Sammy but it's far too dangerous for a little young fella like you. Maybe in another couple of years."

Sam sighed before looking up at his father with big tearful eyes.

"Ok daddy."

John nodded and finished packing his bag.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sam walked back into his and Dean's room. Slowly climbing onto his own bed, he just sat there, watching Dean's every move.

"I've left you some of my action figures on my bed to play with and some comic books for you to look at."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said sadly.

Dean sat next to his younger brother and put an arm around his little shoulder.

"Look Sam, you'll be able to go hunting in a couple of years time. It's just, me and dad don't want to lose you. You're really special to us, ya know?"

"Thanks Dean. You're special too!" Sam smiled and gave his brother a huge hug. Sam loved how Dean was always there for him. He couldn't live without him.

"Come on Dean, Bobby's here! We have to go and hunt down that blasted werewolf" Called John up the stairs.

Sam looked at Dean cutely then sighed.

"Aww Sammy, don't give me that look. I won't be long, maybe a couple of days, that's all."

"But I'll miss you Dean."

"And I'll miss you too Sammy, I'll phone you every night ok?"

"Ok Dean." Sam looked up at Dean from under his shaggy brown hair and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problemo, Samo. Right well, I'll see you soon."

Dean hugged his little brother and kissed him lightly on the top of his head.

"Bye Dean."

Sam lowered his head sadly and plopped himself down on his bed. What was he going to do without Dean. There was no one to play fight with, no one to play on his computer games with and no one to read him bedtime stories. Little Sammy sighed before putting his small stool up against the wall below the window so he could look out of it. He could see Dean sitting in the front of the impala looking right up at the window at Sam. Sam waved and Dean smiled back. Boy, would he miss his brother.

As the car pulled away, tears ran down Sam's face. This always happened when Dean left. Sam plopped himself back on his bed and looked at the picture on his bedside table of him and Dean together. His brother really meant the world to him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"May I come in Sam?" Asked Bobby as he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yes." Sam quietly said before opening the bedroom door for Bobby.

"What's wrong Sam? Have you been crying?" Asked a concerned Bobby.

Sam just nodded as tears began to dwell in his eyes again.

"Aww Sammy, come here." Bobby said as he opened his arms to hug Sam. "Everything's going to be ok you know. Dean won't be gone for long. How about if you're feeling better later we have a game of snakes and ladders and maybe I could read you a bedtime story if you want."

Bobby smiled as he saw Sam's face light up. Dean had told Bobby everything he'd usually do with Sam so it'd make it a more enjoyable time for him. It'd be just like his brother was actually there.

"I'd really like that. Thanks Bobby!" Sam clapped his hands and showed Bobby the action figures and comic books Dean had given him.

"You're very lucky to have a caring brother like Dean aren't you?"

"Yeah, he's a great brother and my best friend too. Well, he's my only friend. At the last school I went to, no one liked me. They kept calling me names and pushing me around."

"Well, I'd rather have one really really good friend than have a 5 not so good friends. And what about me? Aren't I your friend?" Bobby said jokingly as he pretended to be upset.

"Of course you're my friend! So is daddy and Mr Bear!" Sam smiled sweetly.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm going to go to bed now Bobby. I'm really tired."

"Ok Sammy. Want me to read you a bedtime story?"

"Yes please!" Sammy jumped up and down and nodded eagerly.

"Up you go then, if you get yourself ready for bed, I'll be up soon."

"Okie dokie!"

Running up the stairs as fast as his little legs could take him, Sam got undressed into his blue pyjamas and jumped into bed, all set and ready for his bedtime story.

Bobby walked up the stairs. He felt sorry for poor Sammy. His father was always going on hunts and leaving him. It was a shame Sam wasn't old enough to go on hunts. It was heartbreaking to see Sam cry because he missed his brother so much, but it was so lovely to see how much he really did care about his brother.

Bobby walked into Sam's room to see him laying in Dean's bed, fast asleep. He smiled to himself before tucking Sam gently in and kissing him on the head.

"Sleep tight little Sammy, sleep tight" he whispered before he made his way into the guest room where he would be staying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 2 Coming soon... **

**What happens when Dean and John are away longer than they expected?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this fic. :(

**Author's Notes: **Yay another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and like always please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sam thrashed around viciously in his bed, throwing his arms around and kicking his legs furiously...he was having a nightmare.

_Sam stood watching Dean as he fought a huge, hairy, blood thirsty werewolf. Dean called for his father for a little help, but no one came. He was weapon less and vulnerable._

"_Dean!" Sam tried calling his brother but Dean couldn't hear him or even see him._

_Sam felt himself running to Dean and trying to pull him away from the monster, but he couldn't, his hands slipped right through Dean's arm. _

"_Come on Dean! Follow me!" Sam called once again, but Dean didn't even flinch or turn around at the voice. _

_Sam cried as he watched his brother fall to the ground as the werewolf kicked him hard in the stomach._

"_Dean!" He called out once again before falling to his knees. What was going on?_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sam. Sammy. Come on Sammy, wake up!"

"Dean?" Asked Sam as he opened his eyes.

"No son, it's me, Bobby. That must of been some nightmare Sammy, you punched me right in the nose." Laughed Bobby lightly as he rested his cool hand on Sam's boiling hot forehead.

"Sorry. It's just that, Dean was being attacked by the werewolf. I tried calling out his name and helping him but he couldn't hear or see me." Sam began crying again and hid under his bed covers.

"Don't worry Sammy, Dean's fine. Look, I know it's early in the morning but why don't you try giving your brother a call. I'm sure he's having trouble sleeping too."

Sam stuck his head out from the covers and nodded eagerly.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

As Sam watched Bobby dial John's number, he tapped his feet together lightly while smiling to himself. While Bobby informed John about Sam's nightmare he'd had earlier, Sam just sat patiently while he waited to speak to his brother.

"Here we go Sammy." Bobby smiled as he passed him the phone.

"Dean!" Sam shouted down the phone excitedly.

"Hiya buddy, how are ya doing?"

"I'm ok Dean. I miss you lot's thou."

"Yeah well, I miss you too Sammy. Dad told me about your nightmare. You really don't have to worry about a thing, I'm safe with dad."

"I know." Sam said quietly before sighing.

"I promise you that I'll be home in a couple of days and I don't ever break my promises to you, do I Sammy?"

"No Dean."

"See. Well I better go now, catch some sleep for the morning. I'll ring you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah ok. Bye Dean."

"See ya Sammy."

Sam sighed once again as he gave the phone back to Bobby. Sam just stood looking at Bobby as he spoke to John.

"Sam, could you give me a minute alone please?" Asked Bobby as he ruffled Sam's brown floppy hair. Sam nodded and walked up to his room where he sat on his bed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Your son really misses his brother John. You sure you won't be long?"

"2 days at the most, it's either leave him where he's safe with you or put his life in danger by bringing him on a hunt. I really don't wanna lose him Bobby, I really don't. I've lost one loved one, I don't wanna lose another."

"I understand John. Well, I best be off, check up on Sammy."

"Ok, tell him I love him."

"Will do."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

At 8 o' clock in the morning, Sam woke up from his sleep. Luckily, he hadn't had any more nightmares about Dean and the werewolf much to his and Bobby's relief.

When Sam got out of bed he looked at the picture of him and Dean again. In just a day, they'd be together again.

"What do ya want for breakfast Sammy?" Asked Bobby as he walked into the bedroom.

"Could I have toast and cereal please?"

"Of course you can. It'll be ready in ten minutes you little cheeky chappy." Sam grinned cheekily as Bobby ruffled his hair.

Ten minutes later, Sam had, had a quick shower and was nearly dressed when Bobby called up the stairs that his breakfast was ready.

"Just coming Bobby." Sam called back as he put his little striped socks on. Sam smiled to himself as he wriggled his toes around. Dean had bought those socks for him for his last birthday. They were his favourite socks and he wore them as often as possible.

_I wonder what Dean's doing right now_, thought Sam as he sat at the kitchen table and tucked into his cereal and toast.

"How ya doing this morning Sammy?" Asked Bobby as he sat in the seat opposite the young boy.

"I'm great thanks. I have my favourite socks on today!" Sam spoke happily. "Dean bought them for me."

"Did he? Aren't you lucky! They're lovely socks."

Sam grinned widely. "How are you Bobby?"

"I'm great too thanks, what do you wanna do today?"

"Can I ring Dean now? He won't be busy will he?"

"I know how much you miss your brother but Dean's probably busy with your father at the time. You can definitely ring him later thou."

"Oh ok." Sam sighed and pouted sulkily.

Bobby watched Sam as he huffed and puffed. He couldn't help but laugh as the five year old did everything he could to try and make him change his mind. Sam did everything from sighing to tears, then stamping his foot to storming up into his room, but Bobby wouldn't give in that easily. Fifteen minutes after storming into his bedroom, Sam slowly walked down the stairs and stood in front of Bobby.

"I'm sorry Bobby."

"It's ok Sammy." Bobby hugged Sam and then sat him on his lap.

"So, you wanna watch a movie tonight? I heard Bambi's on tonight."

"Really? I love Bambi!"

"Well then, we'll watch that tonight. Then afterwards you can ring Dean and tell him all about it."

"That's a great idea! Thanks Bobby!"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

After the film had finished, Sam jumped up from his place on the sofa next to Bobby and started jumping up and down in front of him saying "Can I ring Dean? Can I ring Dean?" Then stopped jumping and added "Please"

"Go on then, he probably won't be busy right now."

Bobby dialled John's number and asked for Dean, before handing Sam the phone.

"Sammy?"

"Hi Dean!" Said Sam excitedly as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Did you find that werewolf? Are you alright? What have you been doing?"

"Nope, haven't found it yet." Dean paused before continuing. "Erm, yeah I'm..." He paused again. "I'm ok."

Then the line went dead. Why did Dean put the phone down on Sam?

"What's wrong Sammy?" Asked Bobby.

"Dean put the phone down on me and I dunno why. What did I do wrong?" Asked Sam innocently before his eyes dwelled up with tears once again...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**Chapter 3 coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone apart from Jackie the werewolf woman :D Yay I own something!  
**Author's Notes:** Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been ages since I last updated but I've just started year 10 at school and it's been real chaos! I might not be able to update my fics as often as I'd like to, due to homework and stuff but I promise I'll try! So anyway, please read, review and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sure he didn't put the phone down in a rude way Sammy, maybe he was just busy or maybe he needed to help your dad."

"But he would of said, wouldn't he?"

Bobby sighed as he put his arm around the young boy.

"Just forget about it Sammy. I'll ring John tomorrow morning and ask him what happened, ok?" Deep down inside, Bobby knew that something was up with Dean, so when he'd tucked Sam down in bed and he'd fallen peacefully to sleep, he rung John.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hi John, it's Bobby. Do you know if anything's up with Dean? It's just that he hung up on poor Sammy and now the little fella thinks he's done something wrong."

"Oh, well, Dean didn't want me to tell anyone this but he just got a bit overwhelmed at hearing Sam's voice again. He's really missing him."

I see, well could you ask him to give Sam a call tomorrow, he's really upset about the whole thing."

"Yeah sure." John paused before continuing. "I know I said it'd only be a couple of days but I'm afraid it's going to be a bit longer."

"Bobby sighed, he knew this was coming to him.

"Right well, Sammy won't be happy about that and by the sounds of things, nor will Dean."

"It's only for the best Bobby."

"Well I better go and break the news to Sammy."

Bobby said bye to John and put down the phone. Boy, was Sammy gonna be upset.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"You promised it'd only be for two days!" Dean confronted John as he stood in front of him.

"I know Dean but I didn't expect this hunt to go on this long. I'm sorry." Said John shamefully.

"Sorry? You don't know the meaning of the word! All you care about is you! You don't even care about how Sammy feels about this!" Tears ran down Dean's face as he thought about his little brother.

John shook his head with concern.

"Dean, you've got it all wrong. Of course I care about how Sammy feels, and you too, but there was no other way of going around it. Sammy's too young to go on a hunt, I'd be putting him in danger and that's not the type of thing a dad would do."

Dean looked up at his father who was obviously slightly upset about what his eldest son had said.

"Sorry dad." Dean hugged his father and didn't want to let go.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

In the morning, at 8:30, Bobby decided that it was time to tell the little five year old that his brother and father wouldn't be coming back for a while.

"Sammy!" Bobby called up the stairs to the young boy who was sitting in his room reading his comic books.

"Just coming." He called back as he bounded down the stairs. "Is Dean coming back today?" Sammy jumped around excitedly at the thought of his big brother finally coming back.

"I'm afraid not Sammy, your father didn't say when they were coming back but I'm sure it won't be long." Immediately, Sam stopped jumping around and looked at Bobby with tear filled eyes.

"Oh." He said quietly as he pouted his chubby little cheeks and frowned slightly.

Bobby lowered his head as the young boy stood there silently. He wished that John would just come home to his son. John really didn't know how much damage this could do to a child.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I miss Sammy dad. I can't help but think about him. Like when I wake up and see his little face looking right at me, smiling or when I watch him jump up and down excitedly, thrilled that's he's won a game of rock, paper, scissors, not knowing that I played paper every time, just because he always picked scissors."

"I know you really miss him Dean and I love how you two are just so close. It makes me proud seeing you both together, it really does. I promise you, we won't be here long."  
"Ok dad, I believe you. I wonder how Sammy's taken it."

"Well, not too good I guess, well at least that's what Bobby said when I told him. You can't really expect him to be ecstatic about it thou. He's just so used to you being there with him. I mean, I know we've been on hunts without him, but never this long."

"So, how long will it take to track down this werewolf? A day?"

"Maybe, we'll see. If it's a crafty as it sounds then maybe three days at the most."

Dean sighed and continued cleaning some guns.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Right, are you ready to go?" John asked his eldest son.

"Yes sir. How are we going to find the werewolf?"

"Well Dean, because some werewolves take human form, like the one we're dealing with, we'll have to track it down and follow it."

"How are we going to kill it dad?"

"Silver bullet, dagger or spear."

Dean nodded and followed his father to the impala.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

John and Dean sat in the impala as they looked for their human formed werewolf. Dean had been told by his father that he knew from other hunters that the werewolf was a woman, with blond hair and blue eyes. _This is going to be so hard, there are so many women in Rockford, Illinois _thought Dean as he looked out of the passenger window.

"So, how exactly will you know that that's the right women?"

"She walks with a limp and she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Right, but how do you know she is here?"

"Another hunter spotted her here regularly everyday at this time, she must work here."

"So, this hunter, why hasn't he taken this hunt on?"

"Damn Dean, what's with all the questions? I just guess he wasn't a werewolf fan."

After half an hour of endless waiting, a youngish blond women, with a limp, made her way slowly along the pavement beside the impala.

"That's our werewolf." John whispered. "Now, just to make sure, I want you to slowly get out of the car and pretend to trip as you get out. Ok?"

"Yeah ok."

"Don't forget to say something about God. Maybe a 'For God's sake' would work."

Dean nodded and proceeded to get out of the car.

John watched proudly as his son fell out of the car and cursed loudly

"For God's sake."

Suddenly, the women turned round and saw Dean sitting on the floor.

"Damn curb." He frowned slightly.

"Are you ok?" Asked the women as she helped Dean up from the ground

Dean nervously nodded and brushed the dirt from his trousers. He watched as the women slash werewolf stroked his arm as her eyes glistened a blood red.

"What a handsome little chap you are." She smiled as she licked her lips.

"Thanks." He looked behind him as John got out of the impala and stood beside him.

"Hello there, you must be this handsome young boy's father. I can see where he gets his good looks from."

"Why, thank you very much."

"You should come over to my house sometime. It'd be nice to have some company round. Could you make tonight at 8 o'clock? I'm Jackie by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm John. Yes that'd be very nice. Where do you live?"

The, what seemed a very friendly women, gave John her address and continued to hobble along the road.

Both John and Dean got into the impala and looked at each other smiling.

"Well, that was easier than I thought" He chuckled before adding. "I'm very impressed with your acting skills son, you'd be great in theatre."

"Erm dad, I kinda did fall." Dean laughed as his father ruffled his hair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked this chapter or would like to make a suggestion for this fic, please leave a review. They're appreciated a lot!**

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way! **

**Chapter 4 coming soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam and Dean Winchester. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic.

**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter! I don't know whether this fic still appeals to people, but I thought I'd just post this next chapter because I don't think I've updated it in a while. So far I haven't had much homework so I'll probably be able to update most of my fics tomorrow. As always, please read, review and of course, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As the clock struck eight o'clock, Sam and John rung the doorbell of Jackie's house. Soon after, the thrilled looking women, opened the door and hugged both of the Winchesters.

"Hello again." Jackie smiled as he ruffled Dean's hair whilst bending over to kiss him on the cheek. Dean gulped before backing away slightly.

"Aww, what a little cutie." She stroked Dean's hair once more before gesturing the two to follow her into the lounge.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Dean, would you like to come with me into the kitchen and help me carry the drinks and biscuits out?"

"Ok." Dean said nervously as he got up slowly from his seat on the sofa.

As Dean followed Jackie into the kitchen, he could see her keep licking her lips and looking at him with a smirk scored across her face.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah I have a little brother called Sammy. He's staying with my dad's friend while my daddy took me to come and see this place. It's a great town."

"Ah, I see. How nice."

Dean closed his eyes as Jackie leant into him. She put her hands on his shoulders and slowly bit at his neck.

"Dad! Help!" He cried as he pushed him to the floor and started to dig her huge werewolf teeth into Dean's arm.

"Don't worry Deano! I've got it!"

As John pulled the trigger, Dean rolled out of the way and watched Jackie fall to the floor.

"Good work Dean!" John patted Dean on the back and he started to scream loudly, as if he was in sheer agony.

"My arm!" He held his arm tight as blood poured out of his wound and dripped onto the floor.

"Oh god." John's eyes widened as he saw the werewolf bites on his arm.

"They're not that bad are they?" Asked Dean worriedly.

John shook his head unwillingly. He knew that after being bitten by a werewolf, chances are that the victim will turn into one himself within a few days.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'll be alright won't I dad?" Dean asked as he sat back in the motel room.

"Of course you will Deano. They're just a few little bites."

John bathed Dean's sore wounds before taking a long look at his son's fearful eyes.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Asked Dean worriedly.

John nodded his head slowly, trying not to alarm poor Dean.

"Sometimes after someone's been bitten by a werewolf, they erm, well how do I explain this, they, well, they turn into a werewolves themselves."

Dean gasped before touching his face to see whether he was growing hairs or not.

"Don't worry Deano, it won't happen within hours of the bite. If you start sprouting unusual hair on your face, arms, well everywhere, then that's when we'll have to do something about it."

Dean nodded before closing his eyes. Did that mean he'd be reunited with his brother as a werewolf? Only time could tell...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

2 days later, Dean was starting to get even more worried. They'd had to stay in the hotel for another 4 days just in case Dean's werewolfness started to become more clear. So far, he'd only become slightly snappy and violent towards his father but that was it. John had thought it'd probably of been because he was missing his brother but he wasn't too sure about it. _What would Sam think_? Wondered John as he looked at his eldest son watching TV as he laid on the sofa.

"I want to see Sammy dad. Please?"

"I'm sorry Dean but that'd be putting us all in danger. I mean, think about it, what would happen if you turned into a werewolf in the car and you tried biting me or something. I'd lose control of the car and kill the both of us. Chances are we'd crash into some innocent people."

"Ok dad. I understand. Can I at least ring Sammy and tell him what's going on?"

"Of course you can Deano. But try and leave out the werewolf bit. You don't want to frighten him now, do you?"

Dean picked up the phone and dialled their home phone, waiting patiently as it rung.

"Hello?"

"Hi there Sammy! It's Dean!"

"Why aren't you back yet?"

"We're just having to stay here for another 4 days. Sorry Sammy."

"You promised you'd be back."

"I know Sammy, I know, but something's come up, ok? I'm really sorry."

"Whatever Dean. You said that you'd never break your promise...and you did." Tears ran down Dean's face as he listened to his disappointed brother.

"Look, I can't help it alright? If dad decides to stay here another couple of days then it isn't my fault."

"But Deannnnn you promised! Why do you have to stay there?!" Scream Sammy as he cried.

Dean had had enough.

"I got bitten by a werewolf alright?!?! Are you happy now!?!?!" He yelled down the phone.

Both phone lines were dead silent, but then Sam spoke quietly.

"Dean, what's going to happen to you?"

"Chances are I'll turn into a werewolf too. That's why dad didn't want me to come back when we were supposed to. I'd be putting your life in danger."

Sam was silent once again. "I'm sorry Sammy."

After saying their goodbye's both brothers took a moment to flick through the past events. Dean couldn't wait to see Sam, but what if he turned into a werewolf and never got to see him again?

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon...**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you've read one of my fics "The Pain Of A Lost Love" and liked it, then please check out the sequel "A New Beginning"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Winchesters or Bobby P

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait! I kinda hd a bit of a writers block on this one but now everything is sorted out! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot! Anyway, here's the next chapter, so, please read, review and enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Two days later, all was going well. So far, Dean hadn't shown any signs of him turning into a werewolf, which was very good news for the whole of the family.

"Are you coming back yet Dean?" Asked Sam. Every morning at exactly 8am and every evening at 8pm, Sam would ring his older brother.

"Not yet Sammy, maybe in another couple of days. We just need to make sure nothing will happen to me."

Sam was silent for a moment. "Sammy? Sammy are you there?"

Dean sighed as he heard Sam put the phone down. "God Sammy." He said, shaking his head and turning to face his father. "He put the phone down dad. He's not very happy about us staying here for another couple of days."

"Don't you mean he's not happy with **you **staying here for another couple of days." Laughed John lightly as he put his arm around his eldest son.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Can I go out in the garden Bobby?" Sam smiled weakly. "Please?"

"Sure you can Sammy. Just don't go outside of the gate ok?"

"Ok. I promise I won't." Sam turned to face the door and smirked slightly, looking down at his crossed fingers. He knew exactly what he was going to do...he was going to runaway.

Opening the gate quietly, Sam quickly ran along the road as fast as his little five year old legs could carry him. He ran and ran until he found a small footpath, leading to a woodland trail. He'd never been out on his own before...Dean had always been by his side. But not this time. Slowing down slightly into a brisk walk, Sam trudged his way through the thick woodland, trying his hardest not to get caught up in all the twigs and branches, blocking his way.

Sam thought his idea to runaway was great. He thought that if Bobby told John about Sam running away, he'd come back with Dean and they'd go searching for Sam, which was exactly what he wanted. Smiling to himself, Sam kept walking, not at all regretting what he was doing. Who cared if he got lost? He missed Dean and he wanted him back. He'd do anything to get him back.

When Sam reached the end of the woodland footpath, he looked at his surroundings. He'd been gone for at least two hours. Bobby must of been going frantic. Sam laughed at the thought of Bobby running around the house looking for Sam and then ringing John.

"Now where should I go?" Sam said quietly to himself as he carried on walking along the road.

He walked past houses and motels, flats and garages. Sam felt like he'd been walking for about 48 hours. _I wonder if John and Dean are on their way back? _He wondered to himself, smiling at the thought of seeing Dean again. _I'll just have to keep walking. _He thought once again as he carried on with his plan.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"You're kidding me aren't you?"

"I'm dead serious John...Sammy's gone. One minute he was in the garden, and the next, he was gone." Bobby spoke with worry as he looked out of the kitchen window.

"Well, I'll have to come back won't I? I'll have to leave Dean here. He'll be ok for a while."

"No, you'd better bring Dean John. It'll be for the best." Bobby knew exactly what Sam was doing. He knew he wasn't dumb. Sam was a smart kid. Bobby knew this was what Sam wanted, so he was going to help him out a bit.

"But Bobby..."

"No John...Bring him."

Bobby put the phone down and went outside to look for Sam. He wondered where he would go if he was a kid. Where on earth was Sammy? Where?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sam sat on a small swing outside of a school. He hadn't a clue where he was. _Please come and find me Dean. Please. _He thought to himself as tears ran down his sad face. Sam looked around him. There was a man standing at the gate of the school, looking straight at him. The man smiled as he noticed Sam looking back at him and gestured for the five year old to come and talk to him. Scared, Sam jumped off the swing and ran inside the school.

Sam stood in the school corridor as he noticed children about the same age as him, running past him and going outside.

"No!" He shouted. "Don't go outside! There's a mean stranger out there!" He shouted as loud as he could, trying to get all the kids to stay inside.

All the kids gasped and peeped around the entrance door.

"There he is!" Yelled a red haired kid.

"It's a stranger!" Another yelled, running into one the classrooms.

"Stranger!" Kids screamed as they ran into their classrooms, leaving Sam on his own.

Opening the door to see where the stranger was, Sam jumped back in surprise as someone pulled him back and into a classroom.

"Who are you?" He asked, shaking slightly.

"I'm Mrs Appledon. I teach here. I haven't seen you before. Do you come here?" Asked a tall, brown haired women as he bent down in front of Sam.

"No I don't. I'm Sam Winchester. My daddy's friend was looking after me and I wanted my brother and dad to come back from their trip away so I ran away and they're coming back to find me." Sam smiled widely.

"Oh, I see, well, shall we try and find your daddy and brother then?"

Sam nodded eagerly and held the teacher's hand tightly. Sam knew he should never talk to strangers, but Mrs Appledon seemed really nice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Don't forget to look out for Chapter 6!**


End file.
